Arick Kigen
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He's doesn't really stand out in a crowed well his pink hair dose and he is easily forgotten. He dose have a scar doing down chest from his first battle. 'Stats' (Total:225) ' '''Strength: 21 ' 'Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 22 ' 'Chakra Control: 22 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example - '☀'Ice Release ''' '''Genin 2: Example - Tsumetaigan Chunin: Summons ContractCrow ''' '''Jonin: '''Kenjutsu Specialist ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: Ice Release # Ice Clone Technique - Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves, and are more durable than normal Shadow Clones. Like other clone techniques, if the ice clones are injured enough they will shatter than melt. CP minimum, follows shadow clone mechanics. # Diamond Dust - The user freezes his arm completely and then breaking the ice and sends the shards flying towards his opponent with tremendous speed, the sharp pieces being able to cut up a target. 10 # Ice Prison Technique - After forming the needed handseals with one hand, the user will either touch the ground or kick it, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at their foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. 10 cp upkeep, bind mechanics, 20 # Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death - To create the needles, the user forms the needed hand seal (with one hand) which causes water form around his feet and then kicks water into the air with their foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on their target. 20 Tsumetaigan-''' # ''' Heat Signature - The ability to detect fluctuations in the opponents body lets them anticipate incoming attacks better. +3 speed boost, 5 CP/round, works as a stat boost only with no other benefits. 5 # Heat tracking - The dojutsu allows the user to detect body heat within approximately 1/4 of a mile radius. This distance cannot be upgraded with additional feats. Precision is better at closer ranges, i.e. at a reasonably close range it is easy to tell how many people are present and if jutsu is running, etc, while at greater differences it becomes harder to distinguish between people and large animals, and tell what is overall going on. Anti-sensory abilities block the ability of the Tsumetaigan to sense them in the field. 20 CP/round upkeep. 20 Kenjutsu-''' # '''Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung.10 # Chakra Shockwave Slash - The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves out from the user allowing them to almost hit in the mid-range distance.20 # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP/round 20 # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost Equipment *(EP cost) Sword *(EP cost) 3 kunai sets *(EP cost) Equipment Exampl *(EP cost) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 247' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 2 ' '''A-Rank: 25 ' 'B-Rank: 45 ' 'C-Rank: 75 ' 'D-Rank: 100 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 2/2/1308- LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story When he was younger born in village with no name he grew up thinking was nothing more than some normal kid and for the most part he was right until he found out was kidnapped and his real wanted to see so when he turned 16 he went to his mother's old Village of Amegakure to meet her and well asking around he had found out she was dead but had a second son years later. His brother dose not share the family name so Arick chose to become part of the village to gain a level of power that would let him teach his brother how to fight and be a true ninja. ☀''Amegakure'' Kigen ClanCategory:Character